Fix-It Felix (Time Preservers)
Fix-It Felix is a member of the Time Preservers in Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Bio For his history prior to the series, see here Backstory He was called by Vanellope to help investigate the opening of a temporal gateway in Sugar Rush, along with Ralph and Calhoun. After dealing with the Mortoniceras that came through, Vanellope founded the Time Preservers, consisting of herself, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and a witness named Alice to contain the gateways, christened "anomalies". In addition, several Sugar Rush racers became a backup team, and the Oreos were enlisted as extra muscle. Felix's main role in the team was as a medic, so if someone was injured in the field, he could heal them with his hammer. Not long after the first anomaly, a second one opened, letting through a Latimeria. The Time Preservers successfully contained the anomaly, and returned the Latimeria through. They were joined by Bill, who encountered the Latimeria. [[Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Episode 1.1|'Episode 1.1']] Felix was at Time Preserver Central when Bill arrived with two witnesses to a creature incursion. After Bill handed over his notes on the sighting, Felix read them along with Ralph, Vanellope, and Calhoun. Felix then introduces the team, and the witnesses are introduced as Eugene "Jeb" Johnson, and Monik Greene, two natives of Dig-It Dinos. Felix assigns them to the field team. Calhoun prompts them to come up with a plan, before Ralph reminds her of the rule against killing the creatures. When Monik questions why they can't "blast them to Mars", Bill gives a speech about the dangers of changing the timeline, impressing all present. Monik suggests they go to her house to look at her late father's database. After arriving, they try to figure out the password. Vanellope suggests trying "password", as it's Ralph's Facebook password. Ralph reminds her they had agreed to keep that information private. They try favorite dinosaur (Brachiosaurus), and favorite mammal (Megantereon, leading to a brief discussion as to what it is). Jeb then gets an epiphany, typing in "Monik Johnson", as Mark had loved teasing Jeb and Monik about a possible romantic future between them. Monik groans, as the team understands the password, earning Felix a rare smile from his wife. They then muse at the extensive database, and how Mark had managed to type it all up. Jeb then describes the creature that attacked them, finding it as Inostrancevia. This leads to a discussion on the creature, and the threat level it poses. Ralph again reminds Calhoun on the non-fatal capture policy, as they go to get tranquilizer guns, and drive to the scene of the attack. They discuss predator hunting methods, which leads to a discussion about possible permanent solutions to the anomaly problem. Ralph explains the anomalies effectively, leading to everyone staring. Ralph defensively insists that it's not that surprising. Vanellope then brings up the "password" joke from earlier, to which Ralph counters with her slightly egocentric Pokemon Showdown username. Jeb then longingly asks when he will be familiar enough to be involved in the friendly banter, to which Ralph suggests three incursions, if Jeb can last that long. Jeb shows nervousness, to which Vanellope reassured him that they've never lost a man. Calhoun unhelpfully points out that the previous creatures were nonaggressive. Vanellope chastises her, as they encounter a Coelurosauravus. Vanellope holds up a Citronal, asking if it will like it, and Jeb categorizes the creatures that don't like Citronals as "carnivores and weirdos". Everyone laughs, much to Jeb's pleasure, as he hadn't even been trying that time. Vanellope then lures in the Citronal, while Ralph makes sure that Calhoun doesn't try to kill the Coelurosauravus. Calhoun tries to sound wounded, to which Alice reminds her that she also tried to shoot the nonaggressive creatures that came through before. Calhoun tries to dismiss her, to which she quickly details her work. Bill and Alice converse on Alice's skills. Alice reports on another attack, to which the team splits up. Felix, Calhoun, and Jeb then go to the farm where it took place. Calhoun determines it was the Inostrancevia, and Felix assures the farmer they will remove the predator, and tells him to call him if he gets wind of another attack. Jeb asks for clarification as to why the farmer was not recruited to the team, which leads to a discussion of Jurassic Park III. They then rendezvous with the rest on the team, who have found a Scutosaurus. A joke passes that the Scutosaurus might make an exception to its herbivory for Alice due to her pea-centered diet, much to her chagrin. They hear the Inostrancevia roar, spooking the Scutosaurus. They chase after it, finding the anomaly when it goes through. Jeb manages to describe the anomaly quite effectively. Vanellope, Jeb, and Calhoun go through the anomaly, Vanellope and Jeb to explore, and Calhoun for protection. They take the Coelurosauravus through as well. Later, they return, and report that they found an abandoned human camp in the past, much to the team's disquiet. They are then attacked by the Inostrancevia, which manages to disarm Calhoun. Ralph grapples with it, managing to get it to rear up, at which Monik suddenly knocks it out with Calhoun's gun. Ralph then returns the Inostrancevia. They return to Time Preserver Central to cool down. They comment on the camp, before Felix notices that it's almost time for the arcade to open, so they return to their native games. Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with a blue plumber's outfit and cap, white undershirt, blue eyes, and brown hair. He also wears brown leather workboots and workgloves along with a plumber's toolbelt. Felix always carries a magical, golden hammer that was given to him by his father. This hammer allows Felix to fix nearly anything with a single tap, including physical injuries. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, and kind-hearted hero. He is very civil to new people, treating Monik and Jeb respectfully and in a consoling tone. The anomaly problem allows him to put his healing talents to good use. His role as the medic of the team shows a deep desire to help others. Like most of the team, he understands the necessity of not killing the creatures. He also knows the necessity of not telling too many people about the anomalies, as he gave the farmer a cover story rather than the full truth, as too many members would cause the anomalies to become public. Trivia